Sweet Like Chocolate
by ScarlettScribble
Summary: Miranda comes home from a hard day at work and things get messy. Mirandy :D girl on girl femslash...you get the idea! Just pure smut, sex sex sex...so kiddies stay away...I will not be blamed for corrupting the youth of today lol. RnR please! COMPLETE!


Sweet Like chocolate

The door swung open, a weary sigh leaking from Miranda's lips as she stepped in. It had been a long day, one mistake after another, spilling long into the evening hours. Sunlight fading away from the windows of her office as she'd scanned image after image willing for perfection.

She'd found it, finally, and was now entering her house in the late hours of the evening. The house was silent, her steps echoing out as she ascended the stairs. Her lover was lying some where above, probably awake and waiting, unwilling to sleep until she knew she was lying beside her, safe.

The young girl had burrowed her way into her life many months ago, a single meeting one evening triggering the whirlwind of their relationship. She pushed her boundaries, daring her each and every time from the moment they met; always testing. Miranda cursed it, and the fact she couldn't help herself. Her resolved was shattered, the woman's touch always her undoing, and each time she swore it wouldn't happen again. But it did. And the blame fell purely on one person's shoulders.

Andrea's.

The young woman had turned her world upside down, big innocent brown eyes swimming within her mind months before they'd finally succumb to each other. Her skin had felt so soft, supple and willing; for once able to release an element of control, sharing the power equally between them, the goal to give the other as much pleasure as possible. It had been heady, a drug she was unable to go without. She'd relished in the sounds leaking from Andrea lips as she begged for more, skin flushed, head tossed back a halo of darken curls spilling out over her pillow. The image was frozen in her mind. The night she'd made her hers, and had given herself in return. No man had ever touched her the same way, Andrea instinctively knowing what she needed, finding every hidden spot, making her cry out. She'd never been vocal in the many years of her life, but with the young woman she had no choice, Andrea literally ripping the moans from her, fucking her into submission. She gave into everything, the girl weaving a spell from her touch; the contact between them intense as always. Their relationship kept growing in strength overcoming every boundary, the passion between them never growing old. Miranda still craved Andrea the same way she did those many months ago, body pounding when the woman stood in close proximity, her brown eyes boring into her own, tainted, begging, wanting her touch. Andrea was a tease, the image of innocence she so often emanated all a trick of the light. She exposed her true side to Miranda's eyes, something only she could see, and the thought of knowing another side to the young woman, a side no one else ever saw turned her on more than she could imagine.

She shook her head, forcing the thought away, knowing it wasn't good for her resolve, losing control before she'd even entered the room. She didn't know why she fought the woman, but it was just the way they played each other, an instinctual necessity, one which Andrea adored. The triumph from making her give in to her desires always made her glow.

She tiptoed passed the girls rooms, peaking in through a crack in the door to check everything was ok. The sound of their breathing echoed out in the darkness; Caroline's TV adding an eerie light to her room. She smiled down at her daughter, mouth flicking up at the sides as she snuck it, clicking the TV off before brushing a lock of hair from her daughter's eyes.

Slipping out into the hallway, she walked the final few steps to their room, pushing it open, darting in, eyes widening at the site of her lover, spread out over the sheets, still fully clothed, eyes focused on the TV, unaware of her presence.

Her lover shifted, dipping into a tub of chocolate held within her left hand. She watched as Andrea plunged her finger between her lips, tongue snaking out; the Spread coating her tongue as she lapped it up into her mouth. Her eyes were wide, brown, the colour mirroring the substance she'd just consumed. She withdrew the single digit, glistening; a smear of chocolate at the corner of her lips; innocent but deadly, just begging to be licked away.

She shifted the movement attracting Andrea's attention, head snapping round; eyeing her guiltily, eyes snapping down to the pot of chocolate assuming she wouldn't approve, unaware how erotic the image she'd played before her eyes had been. She should be scolding, she knew it, Andrea expected a reprimand of some sort, anything, but her mind had stuttered on the image.

Her eyes fell, zeroing in on the young woman's lips, tongue slipping out, catching the escaped chocolate, licking it away, the pink streak vanishing once more between the vivid red lines of her lover's mouth. Soft and supple. She remembered how they felt on hers, warmth flaring beneath her skin as desire began to trickle through her veins.

Andrea cleared her throat, Miranda's attention flashing back up to her eyes, widening at the mischief sparkling within them. Her lips were now curled at the corners, a knowing smile, aware of Miranda's appraisal, eyes dancing in the low light. Miranda gritted her teeth, cursing herself for getting caught, handing over the power. She still struggled, knowing Andrea fought for domination, everyone else bowed to her will, but not her. Andrea always pushed her limits, testing the boundaries, and each and every time Miranda swore she wouldn't fold.

'Chocolate? The food of the Devil. No wonder you're a size 6.' She always aimed a dig, always on the defensive, hitting her lover but not aiming to hurt. It was part of the way they played and Andrea took it in her stride as always.

'The food of the Devil? You like it then?' She smirked, as Miranda frowned, recognising the comment for what it was. An insinuation, everyone within Elias-Clark assuming she was the devil walking among them, much to her amusement, but not now. Andrea using it to tease, goad her, desperately wanting her to snap, release her control.

Andrea slipped from the bed, wandering over, Miranda frozen to the spot eyes wide as the young woman stood before her, a feral grin on her face openly eyeing her up, her prey. She tried to ignore the anticipation alighting within her, lips parting, breaths rustling out, panting. Andrea said nothing, eyes watching Miranda the whole time as her finger delved into the little tub of chocolate once again. She lifted it away, the tips covered in the devilish substance, enemy of weight watchers everywhere.

But Miranda didn't pull away, eyes never leaving Andrea's as the young woman's hands hovered over her lips. She remained still, waiting, watching, wondering what her lover was planning. And with a determined movement she brought her finger down, trailing it over Miranda's pout coating each lip with the sticky essence, before slipping her finger between them, Miranda's tongue instinctually caressed it, the flavour bursting in her mouth, sugary and rich.

Andrea pulled her hand back, letting it drop to her side, leaning in, tongue following the path of her finger cleaning each lip before sneaking inside; Miranda's lips parting, willing, being seduced by a single touch, the flavour being shared between them.

Andrea pulled back, lips tickling as she kissing a path to her ear, speaking in a breathless whisper, 'Chocolate is my second favourite flavour.' Her nose nuzzled into her hair, teeth grazing the shell of her ear as she spoke, forcing a shiver through Miranda's body, goose bumps spreading over her skin.

Miranda felt Andrea's arm shift, the young woman stepping back, fingers coming up once more having been coated again. This time they halted lower, dipping into the hollow of her throat, tracing a line over her chest between the 'V' of her shirt. Miranda swallowed as Andrea dived down, the warm wet muscle stroking, laving at her skin cleaning the darkened trail away. Her eyes snapped up, staring into her own, dark and lustful burning with hunger. Miranda fought to control herself, hands balling into fists by her side, refusing to fold from Andrea's teasing, the woman always tested her, trying to make her lose control. She did to often but refused for it to be one of those times. Andrea relished in pushing her boundaries, but she would resist. Andrea would have to take what she wanted; it wouldn't be given without a fight.

The young woman's words finally filtered through the haze, _my second favourite flavour_ her mind zeroing in on a question, 'What's you favourite then?' She needed some idol topic to keep her distracted, the image playing before her hotter than anything she'd seen, sinfully tempting. She tore her eyes away; trying to ignore it, focusing on her resistance. She felt Andrea's giggle vibrate against her skin, the young woman rising, cheek coming to rest against her own, a simple word slipping from her lips; single, innocent and enough to snap right through her resolve.

'You.'

Her resistance crumbled, arms jolting up, fingers sinking into the young woman's shoulders shoving her back. She felt her stumble, legs hitting the edge of the bed, crashing down, her weight pinning Andrea beneath her chocolate flying from her fingers, covering them both. Miranda didn't care, long gone, consumed by lust. She tugged at Andrea's shirt, for once thankful her lover refused to wear labels. The buttons parted, pinging over the floor as she tore it apart. She silenced the angry cry, lips gliding over her lovers, tongue forcefully thrusting between them, teeth grazing her lips as she kissed her brutally all her anger at being beaten leaking out.

They struggled and fought, each one desperate for the other, hungrily hunting out naked skin. She didn't know whose limbs were whose; Andrea's tangling with her own, fingers attempting to patiently remove the expensive garment from her, curses echoing over her skin. She'd torn one off once, much to her dismay, punishment had been hence forth. You do not, ever, rip anything off Miranda. The bill which would mount if all her clothes were destroyed in frenzy was beyond ridiculous, so the young woman had learnt her lesson and hence was forcing herself to undo everything, much to her impatience.

Finally her shirt fell away, flying over the floor, mess could be cleaned; damage could not. Who said she couldn't compromise. The chocolate slid between their skin; a sticky coating smeared between them, breasts brushing up against each others as they kissed. Her hands dove down, twisting in the button of Andrea's trousers forcing it from its holding, wrenching the material apart forcing it from her hips, trying to tug it down. She felt her lover shift, feet coming up, accidentally curling over her thigh, forcing Miranda's skirt up to her hips as Andrea attempted to shimmy out of the annoying garment. Clothes were always an inconvenience between them. Finally they feel to the ground and the young woman's hand's rose to return the favour, unzipping her, feet pushing her skirt over her thighs leaving it to dangle from her ankle hands coming up to delve beneath her lace panties, cupping her ass pulling her harder against her hips.

Miranda growled as she flicked the clasp of Andrea's bra open, baring her breasts, hair tickling against the young woman's skin as she dove down sucking a taught nipple between her lips, batting the pad of her tongue against the tip, ears alert to Andrea's gasp's sounds of pleasure breaking out, a single hand sinking into her hair. The woman bucked, making Miranda groan, the sounds only making Andrea thrust her chest up harder, breast warm and glistening as Miranda's mouth slid over it tongue leaving wet trails as she teased the little bud. She was covered in chocolate, the sweet essence coating her tongue as she laved at the skin. She kissed her way down lapping every inch, tongue dipping into Andrea's navel coming to a halt above the little line of material. Her teeth nipped at the skin, Andrea crying out as she gripped onto the elastic, yanking the slip of material down, before tearing at it, ripping it from her skin, cheap and nasty. She hated some of Andrea's underwear, wishing for her woman to have only the best. Her underwear was always sexy, Miranda cursing the fact it got her going with every inch of her soul. But it was something everyone could afford. So she'd waged a war on it. Tearing each garment off piece by piece, and this was just another one to fall to her fingers.

She dove down, forcing her thoughts away, hands on Andrea's knees prising them apart, spreading her before her eyes; pussy pink and glistening. She kissed the inside of her thigh, feeling her mouth salivate, wanting to lap between her legs, hungrily awaiting her woman's flavour, a taste sweeter than chocolate, unique, nothing but her.

She shook, muscles tensing in pleasure as the tip of her tongue snaked out, tickling the girls clit, teasing, hands holding her hips to the bed, fighting against the woman's strength, pelvis wrenching up of its own accord. She flicked out again, dragging her tongue up, gathering the juices on the tip, lapping it in, coating the inside of her mouth, moaning as the flavour burst over her tongue.

She breathed out, Andrea's legs flexing as it tickled against her, the curls covering her pussy flickering slightly. She smiled, nuzzling, breathing in her sent as she opened her mouth, taking her in, the pad of her tongue applying pressure in places she loved, a sensory overload everything being struck at once. Andrea's hands flew up covering her face as she howled within them, palms muffling her cry of pleasure. Miranda continued, teeth gently nipping her clit, flicking in hard fast strokes, before slowing, long leisurely laps, holding her at the edge, not letting her over. Taunting; punishing her for her success, no one got the best of Miranda, she may be beaten, giving in to her desires, but she'd make Andrea pay.

The young woman squirmed against her mouth, hips grinding, craving. She was soaking, Miranda's tongue easily gliding over her.

'Please.'

The words were muffled through her fingers, breathless. Miranda's eyes flicked up, continuing her onslaught, fast, slow, twirling and twisting, hands holding her down. Finally the older woman snapped her head to the side, nipping the soft skin of her thigh 'pardon?' She knew what she'd said, but she wanted to hear her to say it loud and clear, something she could never deny, reduced to begging from her touch.

'Please?'

'Please what?'

She grinned, relishing in the image of Andrea, spread naked on the bed, open and wanton beneath her skin flushed, glistening with sweat. The picture never grew old, body soaking itself at the site. A free hand fell away from her lover's hip, slipping between her own legs, gasping at the heat emanating from her core. She ground her palm against herself, hips bucking in relief from her touch, Andrea's pleas erotic to her ears.

'Please, what Andrea?' She gasped, holding back her own moan, the young woman unaware she was getting herself off.

'Please…make me come.' Her chest was heaving, breasts rising and falling as she scrabbled for breath.

Miranda shifted, slinging her right leg over her lover's, intent on continuing but Andrea couldn't wait.

'Miranda please? I'm begging you.'

Triumph flared within her, having driven Andrea to a desperate state. She dived down, tongue thrusting between her lover's lower lips, delving inside, Andrea crying out. Her own hip's ground up against Andrea's lower leg, fucking it rhythmically, so close, just watching Andrea enough to get her off. She'd been shocked at her reaction to her lover the first few times, surprise ebbing through her after every over whelming orgasm, now she just relished in it; letting herself go, coming hard each and every time, blowing her mind.

Andrea's breaths came faster, little cries echoing out with every plunge of her tongue, her hips ground down, faster, harder. The young woman's hands came up, twirling her own nipple between her fingers, palm grinding against the rosy bud, adding to every sensation, tension mounting, body preparing to explode.

Suddenly she snapped, back arching up of the bed, crying out as she came, cum coating Miranda's tongue, hungrily lapping, an essence not to be wasted. Miranda's eyes never left her face, breaths panting, watching Andrea's lips part; head tossed back as her orgasm hit her. Andrea's body jerked, thighs flying up hitting hard against Miranda's clit. Her thigh was wet with the older woman's juices, and with a final twist of her hips Miranda came, riding the waves of her high, as Andrea watched, eyes now open having descended from her orgasm.

Miranda collapsed, body falling limp, still sticky from the chocolate. She shifted, rolling off, lying on her back staring up at the ceiling, willing herself to move. She couldn't go to bed like this, the sheets coated in chocolate and cum, sticky and wet.

Laughter disturbed her thoughts, head snapping to the side, eyeing up her lover. The young woman was giggling, eyes trailing over her skin, the image of obvious amusement.

'Who knew you could be so dirty.'

Miranda's eyes flicked down, taking in her breasts, brown and glistening before turning to glare at her lover, not amused at the double innuendo. This wasn't meant to happen, her control had been broken and it was all Andrea's fault as always. The thought stuttered to a halt as her lover leant over, tongue flashing out, gliding over her cooling skin lapping up all the evidence. Her body flared up again, burning up from a single touch.

Andrea looked up at her, eyes twinkling with obvious amusement. With a flick of her eyebrow, Miranda forced her away, kicking her skirt to the side as she stood. Her hand shot out, tugging her lover up, leaving the question in Andrea's eyes unanswered.

It was time to get clean, wash the chocolate from their skin along with the smug expression in Andrea's eyes. The young woman needed another lesson, and there was no time like the present.


End file.
